Trying For The Storybook Ending
by sunnycouger
Summary: It's Valentines day and the only way Isabe can keep her mind of her own romantic problems is by meddling in the other girls.
1. Default Chapter

Trying For The Storybook Ending 1  
  
Hi everyone. My name is Isabel Evans and I'm 18 years old. I'm popular at school, and I'm beautiful. I also have a secret..well, I actually have lots of secrets but only two are relevant today. Number 1? Well- you aren't going to believe this but I'm an alien. No..no you heard right and I'm not crazy..so stop looking at me like that. I'm "not of this earth" to steal a phrase my brother uses. My brother's Max, I think you know him, he's the guy that stands alone in corners making googly-eyes at the brunette. But.(and you aren't going to believe this) he's also supposed to be the "leader" of the group of "aliens". You ask my opinion? - Bad idea. Do not ask an 18-year-old guy to make informed decisions when his love life is in tatters; they can sometimes be on the rash side. Anyway, other than Max, there's also Michael Guerin- he's supposed to be my "pre-destined mate" and I'm not supposed to consider him the brother we both thought he was. Yuck..I mean it would be like..yuck.. We nipped that idea in the bud kinda sharpish. Other than Max and Michael there is my dear "sister-in-law" Tess Harding, Max's former stalker. I still don't know if I like her again- she's the one that screwed everything up with "destiny" this and "destiny" that. I wanted to "poof" her into outer space after she lied and manipulated us.but we had to play nice after the whole message in a cave thing. I guess I also kinda have a "biological mother" (well as much as a clone can have one) who is enslaved on another planet that only we, the "Royal Four" can liberate. Yeah- whatever. You think that's bad? How about the fact that we also have assassins after us who have been sent to kill us. The catch? They're not "little green men- they look normal- they could be anyone.  
  
Anyway, I'm not completely alone in this world with only aliens for company. I have adoptive parents: Diane and Philip- who I love more than anything. Max doesn't know, but I'm going to tell them everything soon...everything about us. Everything about me. I know I can trust her, trust them. And I need them. But not today, today is definitely complicated enough.  
  
  
  
OK, other than that 5 other semi-regular people know about us. There's Sheriff Valenti and his son Kyle who Tess is staying with. She is having a real hard time dealing with the fact that she is falling in love with him...Kyle that is.not the Sheriff. (That would be too warped even for her.) I'll fix that today if she can stop trying so hard to make herself believe that she should only be in love with Max. Next is Maria De Luca, Michael's on/off/on again girlfriend. He treats her like crap all the time despite really loving her and she keeps excusing him because she feels the same and is afraid of driving him away. I think that that too is fixable. The next person up is Liz Parker, the brunette I was talking about and the love of my brothers life. She broke both of their hearts to save the world because she thought she had too. She made sure that Tess would stick around and we all wouldn't die. She thought the lie would save everything. She doesn't know I know why she did it, but I'm determined to make things right. They both deserve it. Other than them the only other person that knows is Alex Whitman.  
  
Alex.  
  
Alex, was the best thing that happened to me last year- but it didn't last. Why? Well, see when I was listing my qualities? I should have added the fact that I can be a cruel, cold-hearted bitch when I want to be. I broke his heart, more than once actually, and I pushed him away every time he thought he had gotten close. I always thought he would try again and come back looking for me. I never thought I'd lose him. Why am I telling you this? Well, today is Valentines Day.. and I'm terrified I've left it all too late to fix...do you remember that I had two secrets? Well I just recently realised what the second one was..I'm in love with Alex Whitman.  
  
I used to love Valentines Day- it's an ego boost that re-affirms your importance in society. I've been getting cards since I was 12...not counting the ones that Daddy used to send me when I was younger. Anyway, every year I would get a card, amongst the many, which was anonymous stuck inside my locker, with a few words written inside.  
  
"But to see her, was to love her,  
  
Love but her, and love forever."  
  
I never worked out who they were from until last year. It was of course Alex..no one else would do anything as sweet or as thoughtful for me.. the others never put any thought behind them. They would go and buy the tackiest or the most expensive cards and never care what the verse said.they didn't care about the words. Once I found out that it was him that had sent the cards I went scouring the Internet to find the poem that the verse was off. It was so beautiful and sad that I almost cried. Me? Isabel Evans crying? At a poem? I know you think I'm lying but it really applied to what might happen to us if we had to leave. It was about the poet losing his lover and his declaration that he would love her forever. I have no idea how he found it 6 years ago, but I know that last year he was thinking about how it would apply to his life if I ever left. You know what I'm scared of don't you? That I won't get a card from him this year, that he won't want to give me one.  
  
I've begun the mending process of the others messed up lives to distract me from my own. I'm taking the girls shopping with me and each of their guys have gotten a note through their locker telling them to meet them later tonight. I swear to God that if Michael doesn't show up I will kill him. He's screwed with her emotions too much already. So here we are, 4 girls in a car..well a jeep actually. Each with a more depressed expression on their face than the other. I pull the jeep over.  
  
"Ok? What's up? Why are you all looking down in the mouth..it is Valentines Day! We've cut school, we're going to a mall far far away and we have no guys to infringe on our good time. What is the problem?"  
  
We all get out and Maria takes a deep breath as she starts her rant.  
  
"Michael didn't get me a card..he didn't even say anything about it...you know he KNEW what day it was.I dropped enough hints to sink the titanic but did he listen? Like hell he did.I don't even know why I try with a hopeless case like that.he is by far the densest guy on this or any other planet."  
  
Whhooo boy, this was going to be fun. I looked at Liz and Tess who were both looking awkwardly at each other although Tess was looking a little...mad. This couldn't be good and sure enough here it came.  
  
"So.Liz? Did you get any cards? You know from secret admirers, first love...oh did you get one from the guy you lost your virginity to?"  
  
I almost choked...Tess was getting at Liz: this was not good. She actually sounds jealous. Who would have thought that she had it in her. Anyway, there's enough time for that later. But right now? I don't need a stand up fight between the two of them...it could get ugly.  
  
"No Tess, I didn't get any. What about you? Any from your housemate or your "destiny"? No? Oh never mind...you can go into their heads and make them send you one."  
  
Liz gave Tess a sickly sweet smile as Tess' face flushed a deep red. She never, ever lost her temper like this. Maria and me exchange silent glances...This is not good! Maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas.  
  
"Both of you calm."  
  
"I would never EVER use my powers on Kyle like that! Not like you, you little slut, you click your fingers and he comes running to do whatever you want him to do."  
  
"This coming from the girl that made my boyfriend think he was having sex with her in the science class!"  
  
"Liz." Maria started.  
  
"Tess just..." I began. Too late.  
  
"I was programmed to love him, but he always loved you. Now, you decide it's not only him you want but Kyle as well? You greedy bitch!"  
  
Liz looked stunned but definitely ready for a comeback before she bagan tearing Tess' hair out. I had to stop this...they were both saying things that they would regret later and I had no intention of explaining to Kyle why Tess was killed.  
  
"Both of you shut up!! For crying out loud will you look at yourselves? Liz, your lying to save a future that doesn't exist yet and Tess you are so blind that you can't even see that you are the only girl on the planet that Kyle is looking at sending a card to. If you stopped pretending to pine for Max in front of him, he might know that he has got a chance with you"  
  
Both of them looked at me like I was crazy as my words sunk in to the pair of them. Tess looked at Liz and with a soft voice asked her.  
  
"You lied? To save the future? What did you lie about?"  
  
Liz had tears in her eyes as she looked at me.  
  
"How...how did you know? Maria, you didn't?"  
  
"She didn't, you did. At least your nightmares did...you gave everything up because you wanted to save us all. I don't think you deserved to be punished for it. He still loves you you know?"  
  
"I love him too..."  
  
"You need to tell him. I don't think Tess is going anywhere now are you? Especially as she's in love with her housemate..."  
  
"I'm...not...I mean, I like him, I care about him but...I can't love a human.It's not natural...we're too different. Besides we have a "de..."  
  
"...Destiny?"  
  
Maria and me finish for her simultaneously with the same exasperated expression on our faces. I look at her right for the first time in months and do you know what I see? I see a scared girl who is terrified to let anyone get too close if it means she might one day get hurt. I look and I see that she's just like me...and that's scary. She'll have fun with humans but to actually admit to loving them? "Don't go there, it's only pain that's down that path." I don't know what I can say to let her see that we can't have a destiny because we don't love those people in this life. That we can be happy finding our own soulmates. That some of us have already found them and they have nothing to do with "destiny". I want to explain all that but before I can Maria goes to Tess. I hope its not to whack her one...this is already awkward enough.  
  
"Tess, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't hate you for a long time I mean you're..."  
  
I want to cry but I don't have the energy to stop her from whatever she's about to say. Maybe she'll give her the shortened version of "10 things I hate about you" and we'll get away from here all in one piece.  
  
"...manipulative, demanding, you have a totally one-track mind and you can be a total bitch. But, despite that, just now was the first time I think I could actually invisage us as friends, the four of us. You aren't the cold- hearted cow you pretend to be...and your barrage of insults at my best friend showed that you have emotions... even if they are all angry. And that you care for Valenti. I know you don't want this destiny crap anymore than the rest of us but that you were told from you were whatever age that you and Max were "meant to be". Can I ask you? What's the point of being together if you are making 4 people miserable? Don't you think you deserve to be with someone who at least wants to be with you?...Besides, girlfriend, we need you to level the group dynamics. 4 guys and 3 girls mean that we never get to choose the movie."  
  
I want to hug Maria. Tess is crying at Maria's words and she even manages a soft laugh at her joke. Maria gently pulls her into a quick embrace before releasing her as Tess begins to speak.  
  
"So...Liz? You didn't sleep with Kyle? Why did you say you did?"  
  
"To save you all. In.in the future you left because Max and me were together. The skins came and.and killed you all and because you weren't there they...they won. Max, in the future, came and told me that I had to make sure he didn't love me in the present...to save the future...I knew he'd never forgive me for betraying him. And it worked. He...he has...hasn't.."  
  
Poor Liz, it must have been killing her to tell everyone that she didn't sleep with Kyle. That she didn't betray Max.  
  
"Liz.he forgave you a long time ago. He could never not love you."  
  
I'm saying the words but I know she isn't hearing me through her sobs. Tess walks over to her and puts her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Liz? Max will always love you. I'm so, so sorry, I caused all this. But let me make it a little better. I don't love Max anymore than you love Kyle. And he doesn't love me.he'll never love me...it'll always be you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know! So, let's make a deal. I will trade you one slightly emotionally scarred leader and you can give me one romantically challenged football player. And I swear I'll stick around indefinitely.."  
  
I look at Maria who is smiling like a Cheshire cat and I can't help but stifle a laugh. This was such a great idea by me. I'll treat myself later. Liz begins to laugh and her and Tess begin to whisper and hug. Things are going great. Maria walks over towards me and throws her arms around me. I pretend to be shocked when she smiles and says.  
  
"I thought you might be feeling a bit left out.of the huggy action.."  
  
I fake a scowl and head back towards the jeep as I call to them.  
  
"C'mon people, get your butts in here so that we can get at least a couple of hours shopping done."  
  
I see Maria making a face at the other two as they begin to laugh. I could kill her if I didn't like her so much. I hear her talking to the other two as they climb in the back.  
  
"So.what should I do to Michael!! Tess, you'd fry him for me now that we're friends right?"  
  
We finally get going, we've only got a couple of hours to get back and get things ready, but you know that feeling you get when you know things are going to be good? I have that, and I know that things are going to be great tonight for at least 3 of us. Me? I don't know yet...that future's still cloudy. I guess I'll find out tonight.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Trying For The Storybook Ending  
  
Well, here I am back at home. It's 8.12pm and I have an hour and…18 minutes before Liz and Maria are coming around. I'm pretty sure they have an inkling of what I have planned for them and the boys. But to be honest, they really have no idea. If I wasn't so nervous then I'd take a perverse joy in this...you know: - being a personal matchmaker to those nearest and dearest to me…fixing things to be how they ought to be. I look at Tess who is sitting on my bed picking her nails off. I invited her around so that Kyle didn't know what was going on. As far as he's concerned, the 8 of us are all going out together as a group. He has zero idea about how complicated things are about to get. As I said, they have no idea. She's so nervous, this is not the Tess I'm used to. She's usually the stroppy bitch that Maria said she was earlier, but now? Now she's so nervous I'm afraid that if I don't intervene she won't have any finger nails left. I look through my wardrobe, dammit! There's nothing to wear in here! It has to be perfect, you know sexy but subtle? What should I wear? What should I wear?!? I know that Alex likes red but it needs to be perfect.  
  
"You know, it's the same stuff that's there, that was in it the last 25 times you looked through it."  
  
Grrrr, I really should have "poofed" her when I had the chance. But, as much as I hate to admit it, she is right I should have got something today when we were out. This is why I prefer to be self-occupied; when you go and try and help other people you forget about yourself. That's not completely true, I've always looked out for my family, but others? Forget about it, way too much hassle. Until today.  
  
"Why don't you "alter" something? I mean, let's face it, Alex will be dazzled even if you showed up in a pair of over-alls. I think you should just relax a little, you have the easy part. Me and Liz have to drop the bombshells."  
  
"Tess, Tess, Tess. You really have no idea, Alex and me have gone beyond the "wearing what ever you want stage". It's true he doesn't care what I wear; but he also doesn't care what I say because he's scared I'll just contradict myself two days later. He's also trying to not care about me..because I've given him more than enough reasons to hate me in the past year. So I want to make a fresh start on the whole thing and that means, "making the effort."  
  
What I don't say out loud though is that it's no more than he deserves. He's worth the effort. Why? It's hard to explain but do you know what it's like to sense when someone walks in a room and know that the only person they're seeing is you? How about when someone dreams about you and even in the dream they arouse the same emotions that they would if it was real. No? Well, how about the electric feeling that you get when you know that the only person on the planet that you can really talk to is standing behind you? Do you know what it's like to hear them talking about their relationship with someone else when they are trying hard to isolate themselves from you? Have you ever broken someone's heart and then realized that you will never be complete without them? Have you ever stopped to think about how miserable you would be if you had never met somebody or you lost them forever? I can't describe that pain but I never want to feel it again. I have to try even if I end up with nothing to show for it; he's worth it. We're worth it!  
  
As I look at a top and decide how to "alter" it, Tess walks out behind me in her outfit. She's wearing a baby pink dress and a sky blue cardigan. I hate to admit it but she looks good, Kyle doesn't stand a chance! I have a look at the clock..it's 9.25pm! This is not good..I have to get this fixed. Scrap the top, I'll use a black dress. It's short, it's strappy and it's not too tight. It's perfect..apart from the colour. Which as I concentrate on it changes to a deep wine. Now it's perfect! I quickly put it on and after making a few minor adjustments I get ready to put my makeup on. I know this is going to sound frivolous, but I love using my powers to do little things like that. My mom calls to us that Liz and Maria have arrived and I dive in my closet to get something to cover my shoulders as they walk in.  
  
"Ok ladies! Are you all ready to make the menfolk of this town miserable?"  
  
Maria's bubbly voice heralded their arrival. I turn to look at them and again they look stunning. Maria definitely has either punishing Michael or pleasuring him on her mind tonight. She has on a deep red corset top and tight black pants. Her hair has been tied high on her head with a few strands left deliberately loose. Her lips are glossy and I swear I think she's wearing that "aqua-bra" thingy of hers. I look past her at Liz. She's also very pretty, in a black dress with tiny embroidered roses on it. Her hair has been curled I guess by Maria because I sincerely doubt that Liz was up to dressing herself tonight let alone styling her hair. We stand in silence.  
  
"Come on! It's like a morgue in here. Everything's going to be great! Liz, you're going to get Max back tonight and you don't even have to worry about the world going "bang". Tess, you made three REALLY great friends today, PLUS you have the most eligible guy at school drooling after you..of course you've already gotten inside his bed but…"  
  
"Maria!.." both Liz and Tess call simultaneously. I smile; Maria really knows how to lighten a tense atmosphere. Oh oh, she's walking towards me.  
  
"And of course, Isabel has the heart of the greatest guy on the planet in her hands. You know Iz, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't say this, if you break his heart again, I will hurt you. Powers or no powers. You might not think it but Alex is delicate and he can be hurt. Especially by you."  
  
I take back what I said; Maria really stinks at lightening an atmosphere.  
  
"I know..I won't..."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Nooo! That's not what I want to say at all! I want to tell her to keep her big nose out, too stop interfering in things she knows nothing about. To stop assuming that all I will do is hurt him. Instead I come out with that pathetic response. My "princess Isabel" persona really must be crumbling..even the "commoners" are trying to boss me around. And the worse thing? I'm letting them. I know she does it because she cares about Alex and I'm sure that he would do the same thing for her. I don't care, that doesn't mean she can talk to me like that though. Note to self- haunt Maria's dreams for a while.  
  
We stand in semi-silence for a minute, Maria and me look at each other with a newfound understanding, while Liz and Tess are making small talk to each other. I decide that that is enough of this, and I grab my bag and walk out the room door where the others follow behind me.  
  
As we all get into the car I see that Liz and Tess have got in the back together, which leaves me driving shotgun in Maria's car. I should have made Max leave the jeep. I hate this car..it's so..poky. I have a peek at the rear-view mirror and I can't help but smile at Liz and Tess. They look so..so..friendly. They are laughing nervously and whispering. Oh what a difference a day makes huh? My stomach is jumping; I hope this works. As I begin to re-ponder my plan Ii hear Liz's voice from the back seat.  
  
"So..um Isabel? What is the plan for tonight?"  
  
Poor, poor Liz. She sounds so nervous. I think she's forgotten that she and my brother have been out about 50 times together. She probably thinks I have a really tacky Valentines Day planned for them all at a fancy restaurant, with a horrible atmosphere. Hmmm, should have thought of that sooner. Never mind I'll use that one next year. But tonight? Tonight... tonight I have something "safe" planned. The boys are already there in fact. Yeah, so we're going to the Crashdown..not exactly the worlds most romantic venue I agree ..but it has everything we need. It's "safe". I know what you're thinking.."how will you be able to talk when it's full to bursting?" Well, I had help. See Mr. Parker is closing an hour earlier tonight. So come 10pm, the place is ours. Why? Well although Mr. Parker is a businessman he's also a worried father. He doesn't like to see his little girl upset and I, a "very good friend", asked him to surprise Liz. Of course he did it, who wouldn't do it to make their daughter happy again?  
  
"Just to the Crashdown Liz, relax. Things will be great tonight, I promise."  
  
"Yeah..right."  
  
We arrive and Maria stops the car. I have a quick look at the clock: 9.48pm. We have 15 minutes before the place is empty. I walk in and look around for the guys. Sure enough, there they are. Max, is drumming nervously on the table. Is that a rose he's got there? My brother- the hopeless romantic. Beside him is Michael. He looks bored and a little angry. He hates these "hallmark" holidays. Opposite Michael is Kyle. I can't tell how he's doing because he seems to be staring at Michael. They two really don't like each other. I look next to Kyle and my stomach knots. There's no Alex. I didn't really expect him to show but... I had hoped.  
  
I have no time to finish my thought as Maria barges past me and walks straight over to the table. I have a quick look around and I see Liz and Tess hovering behind me. Poor Michael.  
  
"Hi guys! Hi Michael! I never got a chance to say anything to you today because we were having a little "girl time" so to speak, but here. Happy Valentines Day!"  
  
Oh My God! She had given him a present and completely turned the tables on him. She hadn't exploded and he..he was actually smiling? Oh My God! He opened the wrapping and inside there was a "little green man" clutching a heart. Ok it was incredibly tacky but, wow! He seemed to love it.  
  
"Basically, it's symbolic, Spaceboy. But you have to work that bit out yourself."  
  
"…Thank you Maria."  
  
I smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small package and thrust it into her hands. Max got up to give Maria his seat and looked over towards Liz. He smiled weakly at her and took the rose of the table and hesitantly began to walk towards us. Liz burst into tears and ran out the door. I turn to go after her, maybe I've pushed her too hard. Too much too soon. Before I even turn I feel Max brushing against me and out the door. She won't need me. I hear a squeal of delight coming from the table and turn back around. Maria has wrapped Michael in bear hug and the tears are streaming down her face. He must have got it right this time. Good for them. As I watch the two of them I feel a pang of jealousy; they have what I want. This really bites. Kyle begins to walk over to us and I hear Tess start to giggle as he performs an over-exaggerated bow in front of her before offering her his arm. As she accepts, feigning a regal air, he guides her over to the booth where he hands her a package. Even Valenti got in on the gift-buying thing. I sneak a peek as Tess opens it and, I might be wrong but it looks like a football shirt? Why would ANY guy give a girl a football shirt? We don't like football.. Whyever he got it, she seems to like it. Oh God she's crying as well. She probably just realized what an ape she fell for. He really is romantically challenged. As I turn towards the door I hear Mr. Parker ask everyone to leave apart from those at the booth. They look a little confused, but I'm sure they will work out who to thank later. I just wish that Max and Liz were there. I walk towards the jeep, I need to go somewhere and I'm sure that Max will get home ok without it. As I get in it I hear voices: Max and Liz. They are right in front of me but totally oblivious.  
  
"What do you mean Liz, I don't understand...what do you mean "another me"?"  
  
Liz pulls him abruptly to her and kisses him through her tears and as they pull apart I see that he knows.  
  
"Liz? You..you, gave up everything..got hurt..be..because I..asked you to? Why?"  
  
"Max…I had to. It was you.."  
  
Max takes her in his arms and begins to gently kiss her. It's at that point that I pull away and leave them. This is something they deserve.  
  
Three down, one to go.  
  
I arrive at the house a little after 10pm. I hope he's at home and not out on a date with some bimbo. My stomach is really knotting as I ring his doorbell. It seems like an eternity before he comes to the door. He looks surprised to see me.  
  
"Isabel? Hi! What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Hi, everythings..everythings great. I um..I um..just wanted to say..Happy Valentines Day..to you."  
  
"Really? I'm honored, thank you. The same to you, Happy Valentines Day."  
  
He closes the door behind him and sits on the step. I don't think twice about joining him on it even though being this close to him is turning my brain to mush.  
  
"It's not too cold for you is it because I'll go and get a jacket or something for you.."  
  
"No, I'm great thanks.."  
  
He's so sweet! But being in his jacket would completely send me over the edge and I need to keep a clear head. I'm Isabel Evans and I can do this!  
  
"So, how have you been Isabel? You look really good by the way."  
  
"Thanks. So do you. Really good. I've been ok. How've you been?"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"I really have missed you Alex." Ok I didn't mean for that to come out as abruptly.  
  
"Well, I've been home for a few weeks now Izzy.."  
  
"Not just when you were away, when you were ignoring me."  
  
"I wasn't..ignoring you. I thought you wanted me to keep my distance.."  
  
"No. I don't want that…ever. So..you um..met someone in Sweden? What was she like?"  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice, a bit like you. But it's over now."  
  
"I'm sorry." I fake it.  
  
"Why? I mean it isn't like she was the love of my life or anything..."  
  
"Oh, really? How do you know?" I desperately try to keep the hopeful tone out my voice.  
  
"You don't really need me to say the words do you? You know that the only person I'll ever really love is you."  
  
Wow. I don't know what to say. I can hardly breath, let alone form a coherent sentence. He still loves me. Despite everything…he still loves me.  
  
"Re..really? I…I love you too Alex..."  
  
He looks at me stunned. I know he's thinking "what? did I just hear right?" so I say it again.  
  
"I love you Alex! I know I don't deserve another chance but, but I..."  
  
I'm silenced by a soft kiss that threatens to break any defenses I still have down. He pulls apart and looks me in the eye.  
  
"I love you Isabel, but..we can't be the same as we were. You can't keep pushing me away. We'll take things as slow as you want but..I won't be your consolation prize. If you don't really want a relationship and you just want friendship then tell me now. I'll still..I'll still be here for you whatever…whoever."  
  
I don't know what I've done to get a guy this great to love me but I will be eternally grateful. I have to make him see what an idiot I was and how wrong everything felt.  
  
"Alex, you will never, EVER, be a consolation prize. When I say I love you..I mean I love you. Please believe me when I say that my life isn't going to be complete without you in it. And I will never need anyone the way I need you…I loved having you as a friend. But I want more now. I'm ready for more. I'm..I'm ready for us..if you'll have me back.."  
  
"Isabel…You don't even need to ask…"  
  
He kisses me again and I feel like I'm floating. This feels so right and so..Destined.  
  
I stay with Alex for a few hours before driving back home. Max isn't home so I assume things went well with him and Liz. I walk to my bed and flop down on it. Things can't get much better than this I don't think. It's when I turn my head slightly that I notice it leaning against my clock. It looks like a…card? I open it and the tears start.  
  
"But to see her, was to love her,  
  
Love but her, and love forever."  
  
He was giving me one anyway! The same verse was on it but with one difference. This time he wrote something else:  
  
"Remember that Isabel...Love forever!"  
  
Not only that, but also, more importantly,...he wrote his name.  
  
Finished 


End file.
